A network may provide service to a user device connected to the network. During the operation of the network, the network, or a part of the network, may reach its maximum capacity level. As the network, or part of the network, reaches, or exceeds, the maximum capacity level, the user, of the user device, may experience quality of experience (QoE) issues, such as delay, failure of service, and/or other issues.